Coffee and Tea
by HetaliaLoafer13774
Summary: A love story between Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Takes place in Omegaverse England at a small cafe named Autumn leaves Cafe when Naruto receives his first heat and Sasuke helps him as an aquantice but is soon blossoms to love
1. chapter 1 Prologue

Coffee and Tea

SasuNaru fanfiction

Prologue

Authors Note:

 **Okay my dudes this will be my first story on this website so lets hope for the best.**

 **Also this story is Omegaverse.**

 **which means it includes gay**

 **shit and M-Preg**

 **so don't like don't read**

 **enjoy!!!**

 **Sasuke's POV**

 **The walnut countertop clacked as the barista place down his cup of piping hot tea, steam eminated from the glossy piece of tablewear.**

 **"One cup of black tea for you sir." The barista stated while drying her tanned hands, with what looked to be a white cotton towel which she had soon left on a rack to dry.**

 **I had gently placed my hands on the tea cup, staring deep into the hazy colours of faint browns and blacks. Soon rising the delicate object to my slighty chapped lips and letting it trikkle down my throat in a slow stream. Warmth soon overcame any harsh emotions i had harboured like a being wrapped up in a fluffy blanket or standing in the perfectly warm summer breeze. I gently place the cup back onto the walnut counter, sighing ever so softly**

 **to the pure bliss of a moment I was having. The barista went behind to the kitchen and was making another costomers order. Looking around the reletivly empty cafe, I saw a small blonde, haired blue eyed boy siting at a table near the window, gazing out of it. His chin sat atop in his hand as he leaned against the window and he look a bit restless and smelt off. I snapped back to reality when i heared the tanned barista printing off my recipt.**

 **"Here you go sir have a good evening! " The brunette bid me when I plucked the small piece of paper out of her small hands and in to my significantly more large and pale ones.** **The recipt hand been stuffed somewhere into my satchel, I had soon gotten up and grabbing my phone and black leather wallet putting both into each side in the back pockets of my black skinny jeans. My black and white converse clakked against the floor boards of the cafe. Right before i reached the glass doors, a extremly appealing sent hit my nose, then i remebered that the sent had come from the blond boy at the window, quickly i strode over to the boy and told him.**

 **"Come with me you're going into heat, don't worry I won't hurt you but we have to get out of here as soon as possible before other alphas smell you." my pale fingers clamped my nose so I wouldn't go crazy from the amazing sent, while my other hand briskly grabbed the boy by his hand and tugged him out of the cafe.**

 **"W-where are we going?!?" the omega blurted, a faint blush apeared from the effects of heat. the other alphas in the vicinity got a sniff of the boys heat pheromones and soon followed.**

 **"To a hotel right up the street and on the left, now run we don't have much time till your full heat kicks in!"**

 **I roughly pulled his hand and ran as fast as I could to the hotel. my legs nearly gave out before we had reached the a large brown and baige three story building. I took a look behind me to see that the boy was exhausted and heaving not only because of the run but because his hormones were in hyperdrive.**

 _hope that was not too bad. im sorry for it being so short i had to go to sleep and get ready for my army cadet training tomorrow. so ya ill be updating in a week so the chapter will be longer. bye._

 _-Felix_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee and Tea Chapter 2**

_

 _hey my dudes its been awhile since i last update and thank you all for the likes and follows. also i want to write a fanfic about two people at my cadet corp, so should i do it? comment after the chapter._

_

 _Chapter 2_

Sasuke POV

We _both stood at the front entrance to the small hotel. The window frames had recently been painted a genlty ivory and the_ dark brown shingles had been replaced by a darker more saturated brown, the rest of the building had been painted a creamy baige colour. My raven locks blew slightly in the wind as the seconds ticked by.

"Lets go, you will sit in the waiting room whilei check us in for a room. Am I clear?"

"Okay but hurry please!"

He said in a hushed mewl while sweat dripped down his body and check stained with red.

The blond man strode down to the white leather chair and took a seat legs crossed and face covered. Once he has sat down I made my way to the counter where I saw a petit pink haired woman no older than 19 or 20.

"Exuse me miss are there any available rooms today until next sunday?"

The woman looked up to me.

"We have two rooms. One is a suite and the other is a love room, which would you prefer?"

"The suite please and thank you."

I replied quickly not wanting the blonde to feel uncomfortable sharing a bed.

"Here you go sir you room is 107 on the left side, down that coridor."

She gestured to the keys then pointing in the direction of our room. I kept a quick pace over to the other presumable teen. My hand tapped his back and reached out for his hand. he took my hand slowly with discomfort and soon grew more at ease as we walked down the corridor that the woman had pointed to.

"So what your name?"

I questioned not turning to him.

"Naruto Uzimaki, you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The slight converse had been akward and it didnt help the naruto was going through heat. Regardless of the tension, he gave me a smile even though of his current predicament. The smell of arousal was practically everywhere around him and I could barely concentrate on walking. When we had reached the the door, I slid the small silver key in the lock and turned right. A slight click could be heared from the turning of the key. I shoved the door open with my hand.

The room was a plain white and black space. the soft, creamy carpet layed in the middle of the chestnut brown hardwood flooring and the white dressers and bed side tables. A small pull out couch could be seen in the far left corner, opossite side of the beds. the small kichenette was in its own room along with a basic bathroom and television next to the beds.

Naruto bolted to the soft mounds of duvet, hidding under them. Soon he had gethered all but my pillows to make his heat nest. Naruto soon started to strip off his shirt, and socks. He soon moved on to his pants and briefs, pulling them off aswell. My eyes started at the sight of bare chest, my inner alpha couldnt take it anymore and was starting to go crazy from the pheromones and his nude body. My legs started to move on their own, stridding to his nest, my arousal visible though my skinny jeans.

He. Is. Mine

_

 _so how was that? i may not be the best writer but thats what practice is for hope you enjoyed. also I GOT PROMOTED TO LANCE CORPRAL IN CADETS!!!!! THATS ALL UNTILL NEXT WEEK!! HAVE FUN!!!!!_

-Jordan


End file.
